blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chickenrat
Chickenrat ''is the Forty-sixth episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis It's bedtime and Bingo can't remember where she left her beloved Floppy. Retracing their steps, Bingo and Bluey lead their Mum through their bizarre day in the hope of tracking her down. Plot Before bed, Bingo loses her favourite cuddly toy. Mum helps Bluey and Bingo retrace their steps to find the lost item. The siblings recount their adventures as they remember playing with Dad, who was pretending to be a "chickenrat" creature. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: Dad staying in character the whole time. lifelesson: Kids games are trippy if you break them down, and if you lose something, retrace your steps to find it. Dad is clucking around the bedroom with the girls when Mum comes to tell them it’s bedtime. Bingo can’t find her toy bunny Floppy though, so Mum gets them to retrace their steps.... They first visit the balcony where a toy campfire is ready... The episode cleverly runs in reverse as the girls take Mum through their imaginative day, so I’m going to recap it in chronological order for fun. Dad comes to sit at the lunch table proclaiming he’s so hungry he could eat everyone... Bingo hides her bunny Floppy in the Bingo-version of the famous Tupperware shape sorter (appears to be wood - awaiting Tupperwares remake...). Dad then hoes into some sauerkraut, despite his allergy, which makes him sneeze. The girls decide to play “Restaurants” and nominate Dad as their customer. Dad lies on the couch with his newspaper as Bluey comes to take his order. In an attempt to extend their cooking as long as possible, Dad asks for a “Chickenrat” egg for breakfast. Bluey takes the order to Chef Bingo who proclaims they don’t have any Chickenrat eggs, so they go to the fridge in search of one. Bluey has an idea which needs her magic wand - the girls run outside to fetch it and make a plan to sneak up in Dad to turn HIM into a Chickenrat. To do this they need to dress up as Ninjas. They sneak into the lounge room but Dad escapes to hide upstairs. The girls look for him and his sneezes (from the sauerkraut) give him away - he is turned into a Chickenrat. Chickenrat Dad is then hustled into the bathroom to lay an egg in the nest - Mums laundry basket. After a beautiful song and much grunting, the egg is laid - the Tupperware shape sorter. The girls then build a campfire from toy blocks on the deck to roast their Chickenrat Egg and here we are at the beginning of the episode and the search for Floppy! Bingo realizes that by retracing her steps she’s remembered that Floppy is actually IN the Chickenrat egg they’ve been playing with all day. Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit * Chilli Trivia * In the US version of this episode, Bandit instead of being allergic to sauerkraut and sneezing, it makes him burp. Gallery Chickenrat-screen.png Chickenrat-preview.jpg|Chickenrat Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes